monkeyworldwikiaorg-20200213-history
Mona
Mona was a female chimpanzee. She was a member of Hananya's Group until her death in 2005. She was wild born before being smuggled into Spain to be used as a beach photographer's prop in Gran Canaria. She was kept in a small filthy box by her owner, which resulted in her having physical disabilities and cataracts in both of her eyes. Mona was eventually rescued and stayed at a halfway house owned by Simon Templar, where she lived with fellow rescued chimps Peggy, Mojo, Chico, Kyko and Rocky. Mona, along with Mojo, Kyko and Rocky, arrived at Monkey World on 5th July 1991 before being joined a day later by Chico and Peggy. These chimps, along with another female chimp named Chatta, formed a group with Chico as dominant male and Mona as dominant female. In 1996, Kyko left this group and joined the Bachelor Group. He was replaced in Chico's Group by a young male chimp named Freddy. However, he was later removed and moved to the Bachelor Group due to lack of understanding chimp politics due to being very humanised. Rocky later left the group and joined the Bachelor Group. In March 1997, Mona and her group swapped enclosures with another chimp group led by Paddy and were placed next door to Monkey World's chimpanzee nursery. This was done because Monkey World staff wished to merge Paddy's Group with Rodney's Group. There were also plans to merge Chico's Group with the nursery group in the future. In March 1998, Chico died from oesaphagul collapse and was succeeded by Mojo as leader. In August that same year, it was decided by Monkey World's staff to place Mona and the others into another group led by Charlie (which also included Pacito and former nursery members Sally, Hananya, Simon,Tikko, Semach, Trudy, Gypsy, Bob, Arfur and Jess). Chatta was later removed from the group and placed into Paddy's Group due to her attitude towards the youngsters. The following month, Bob died from a stomach infection. Following this, Sally fell ill. Worried that Sally may have had the same illness that killed Bob, Mona and the other adults were kept separate from the younger chimps until the situation was dealt with. In early 1999, Mojo left to join the Bachelor Group (due to his behaviour towards the younger chimps in the group) followed soon after by Charlie and Pacito whilst Sally returned to the nursery group. Following this, a male chimp named Rodney (who became the group's new leader) and a female chimp named Cherri joined the group. That same year, three younger female chimps named Valerie, Marjoline and Joline joined this group and formed bonds with Mona. Sadly Mona died in 2005. Gallery 20190827 140429.jpg|Young Mona with Mojo, Peggy, Jim Cronin and Rocky in 1991 Trivia *Mona along with Mojo, Chico, Peggy, Kyko, Rocky and Chatta appeared in Series 3 Episode 6 of Challenge Anneka in which presenter Anneka Rice was challenged to bulid two quarantine houses for the chimps in time for their arrival. These quarantine houses became known as The Templar Pavilions which currently house Bart's Group and The Bachelor Group. Category:Chimpanzee Category:Deceased